fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Toad
Origins and Distribution The Giant Toad may be found in many places, from the depths of the moist southern jungles to a chill pool far beneath the ground. - 114/?? However, their most common habitat would appear to be rivers and lakes, as these are the only places that they appear on an Encounter Table for. - 172 Their range extends across all three continents. Giant Toads have been found in both the sewers of Port Blacksand - 317 and Shaggradd's Hives - 199-200 in Allansia, to an abandoned well north of Gundobad - 108 in what could be Khul, to the desolate land of Lupravia in the Old World. - 280 The closest relatives of Giant Toads are Rock Toads and Spit Toads, as well as their smaller, normal Toad brethren. Description |thumbnail|250px|left]] Giant Toads are repulsive, warty beasts, about one and a half metres high when crouched on all fours, and typically coloured with mottled patches of yellow, green and brown. This makes them around the size of a Pony, with huge webbed feet. They are slimy, with a gaping mouth, and bulging eyes. - 74, 108 Special Abilities Giant Toads have powerful hind legs that allow them to hop up to ten metres in a single bound, which can often surprise an opponent. For even greater reach, the things have an extendible tongue, up to four metres long, with which they will attack. Because of the size and strength of much of its prey, however, a Giant Toad will first disable or kill, before attempting to swallow a victim. At the end of its sticky tongue there is a poison gland which means that the Toad's blows will do 4 points of damage to a person's stamina after a successful hit has been rolled. Once its prey is dead, the Giant Toad will reel it in on its tongue and swallow it whole before moving on in search of more food. Note that this only applies to Giant Toads from Allansia, as there appears to be some minor variation among the different continental populations. For instance, Giant Toads found near Gundobad, which is potentially in Khul, are larger (skill 8 stamina 8), but lack the poisonous tongue and instead do "Large Bite" damage for every successful hit. Giant Toads from the Old World, such as Lupravia, are also large (skill 6 stamina 7), and whilst they do have a poisonous tongue, it is less effective, hitting only on the roll of a 5 or 6 on one dice for every successful hit. The rest of the time it does "Large Bite" damage. Further Notes |thumbnail|250px|right]] *Unlike Spit Toads, Giant Toads do not need constant contact with water, but their surroundings must be fairly moist or their skin will dry and crack. *The Giant Toad found in Shaggradd's Hives was incubating two eggs on a nest of rotted straw. One egg was solid, with an outer shell merely disguising a solid gold Tree Goose egg worth 23 Gold Pieces. The other egg was dangerous, and would hatch into a Cockatrice if touched. - 200-201 Whether this means that Giant Toads play some role in the life-cycle of the Cockatrice is unknown. See Also *Chaos Slime Beast *Pool Crawler *Rock Toad *Spit Toad *Toad References Category:FFIntro Entries Category:OOTP Entries Category:Dungeoneer Entries Category:Allansia Entries Category:Howl of the Werewolf Entries Category:Amphibians